


The Reception

by Anonymous, kissedbythegods, minolyn, Renebu



Series: The Reception [1]
Category: Raske Menn RPF, Ylvis
Genre: AU No Wives No Kids, F/M, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/pseuds/Anonymous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissedbythegods/pseuds/kissedbythegods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minolyn/pseuds/minolyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renebu/pseuds/Renebu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This a series of anon stories from tumblr written by a few different people. It begins at a wedding reception where some lucky ladies meet Ylvis and Calle. A relationship builds and the story continues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - The Reception (by kissedbythegods)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the very first story that kicked off the ReValle saga. Written as a tumblr anon story. René meets Vegard and Calle at a wedding reception. She dances with both, but goes off to spend the night with just one. Which man does she choose?

It had been a beautiful wedding. You live for the part where the groom sees the bride for the first time, and this one did not disappoint, his hand clapping over his dropped jaw, not believing his luck, as his misty-eyed but radiant bride floated towards him and their new life together.

As happy as you are to share in the joy of your friends, you can't help but wish that you'd have a little bit of their luck. It's getting to be a bit of a pain getting all dolled up for these celebrations, only to endure the constant comments about it being your turn to catch the bouquet or fending off the advances of drunk uncle Larry.  
Your expression is a mixture of concentration (as you try to push back these negative thoughts) and bemusement, as you noticed that despite months of lessons, the groom is no further ahead in the dancing department. It's comical to watch him, but probably best not to give in and laugh at him during their first dance.

You stand up to get yourself another drink, and almost bump into a man. Relatively short. You look up to see his face - and there he is... The curly haired bastard, with a smile blinding you and making you forget why you were standing up in the first place. "What do you say we show them how it's done?" He says, glancing over at the bride and groom, the groom hopelessly trying his darnedest to avoid tripping over his new wife's train. "I... I... don't know that I'd fare any better than the groom over there," you stammer.

The DJ invites all of the "fine looking couples out there" to join the newlyweds on the dance floor and the stranger takes your hand. "Do you trust me?" Strangely, you do, so you nod. He leads you to the dance floor. "All you have to do is follow my lead," he promises, as he pulls you in close. It comes as no surprise to you that he's actually quite nimble on his feet as he navigates between the couples to effortlessly guide the both of you across the floor. What shocks you is how well you seem to be doing by just following his lead. This is when he decides to get creative, dipping you as low as you will go. You shriek a little as you go down, but are grinning when he pulls you back up. He laughs at his little trick.

His next feat is to try and give you a little fancy spin... which causes you to bump into someone! "I'm so... sorry..." your voice trails off as you recognize the platinum blond-haired stranger. "May I have this dance?" he asks, as he offers his hand. You glance back towards your dance partner, who seems to have disappeared in the crowd. You take the smoke and honey man's outstretched hand and try this dancing thing with him instead.

He seems to be less concerned about showing off his fancy dance moves, and more interested in you. "I have had my eye on you since you walked into the chapel," he admits. "And might I say that you are looking absolutely fantastic tonight." You pull in a little closer because you don't want him to see you blush, and he rests his cheek on yours.  
It suddenly dawns on you how long it's been since you've been this close to a man, so you wrap your arms around his neck and just enjoy the smell of him, the way he feels so close up against you, and the way his hands are travelling down your back... to your hips... and to your backside.

"Mind if I cut in?" Your eyes fly open. It's the man with the chocolate curls, glaring at his friend, who is reluctant to pull away from you. The blond-haired man glances at you to gauge your reaction. "It's really up to the lady," he states. Both of them, begging you to pick them with their expressions. It's all up to you now...  
You let go of the blond's hand and back away a little bit. Is this some kind of weird joke? You're not used to the attention of even one man, let alone two at the same time. You're worried this is some kind of Wedding Crasher's scheme.

"No, don't go..." pleads the man from behind his curls. "We'll behave. Promise." swears your latest dance partner. You bite your lip, thinking about it. They do seem to be genuine with their affections. You cautiously take the hand of the man with the chocolate eyes and let him lead you to the dance floor.  
You can't help but look back at the blond man, looking a little dejected with his hands in his pockets. You apologize to your dance partner and walk back towards him, and you see his face light up with a smile that you suspect is only reserved for the most genuine feelings of happiness.

In his best Roy Orbison impression, he croons "What's this I see? Is she walking back to me?" which makes you laugh. "I'm not that much of a dancer anyway," you admit. "So, can I buy you a drink, then?" he offers. "Or maybe we can go talk somewhere a little more... private?" You're a little taken aback by the proposition, but you're not about to give up this opportunity. "That last part. That sounds good," you manage to answer, gulping back your fear. A wicked smile spreads across his face. "Alright. Let's go then." He takes your hand, and you exit the ballroom, cross the foyer, and b-line towards the elevators, heart pounding out of your chest the entire time.

He presses the button to call the elevator and squeezes your hand gently. You wait in tense silence and seemingly both breathe a sigh of relief when it arrives. You walk in and stand beside each other, stealing glances every few seconds. He presses the button for his floor, and you tuck a strand of your hair behind your ear. The doors close ever so slowly.

The second they are sealed, he swiftly corners you, throws an arm around you and kisses you. Tenatively, at first, but with more oomph as both the number of floors and heat between you rises. You feel the elevator slow down, and so you both come up for air. You catch the tiniest hint of an embarrassed smirk as he turns to face the exit. "I've been wanting to do that all night," he admits.

He gestures towards the open door, "After you." He puts his hand on the small of your back as you exit before him, and starts guiding you in the direction of his room. His touch is electric. You stop momentarily in front of his room, only for him to unlock the door and let you in. You walk in ahead of him, admiring the surroundings. You hear him rustling behind you to grab a couple of champagne flutes and a bottle of bubbly, but you have no time for that. You surprise him with a kiss, and he throws the glasses over his shoulder, letting them crash wherever they land, and letting the bottle slump to the floor.

"That's what I'm talking about," he mumbles gruffly in between kisses. He holds the back of your neck and lifts you up to carry you over to the bed as you wrap your legs around his waist. He drops you onto the mattress, and urgently removes his jacket as well as his tie, letting both drop to the floor. You kneel on the bed and make your way over to him. "No no," you admonish. "Allow me."

Almost holding your breath, you begin to undo the buttons of his shirt, one by one. Painstakingly slow. You can sense his frustration and empathize, because you want to be touching him as much as he wants to touch you, but you are enjoying driving him a little crazy. You are shocked to see how well defined his chest and abs are, and you let your hands indicate your approval.

He takes your hands and wraps them around his neck so that he can kiss you properly and lay you back down onto the bed. As his tongue explores your mouth and dances with your own, his fingers are fumbling in your back to undo the zipper of your dress and the hook on your bra. As soon as you have enough clearance, you wiggle out of both and he takes a moment to appreciate you.

"Fuck," he breathes. You frown, not sure where he's going with this. "You looked amazing when I first saw you, but nothing could really prepare me for this," waving his hand in front of your entire body. "Just shut up and kiss me," you demand. "Oh, I'll do more than that, baby." He promises. His lips meet yours and, to encourage him, you unbuckle his belt and work at getting him as naked as you are.

He tentatively cups your breasts and squeezes them. When he does not notice any reticence, he works at teasing your nipples, popping one in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue and the other rolling between his thumb and index. You have to bite into your fist to keep from crying out. It's only when his other hand reaches down to your core that you realize you may not be able to keep the screaming in check.

His finger zeroes in on your clit, and he starts rubbing circles around it to rouse it out of inactivity. Once he hears you gasping and feels you writhing underneath him, he slowly inserts a finger to see how you respond. Your pelvis starts rocking involuntarily to the rhythm of his penetration, and he answers by inserting another finger and increasing the speed.

Your hands are learning about every inch of his body: running your fingers through his hair, feeling his neck, his shoulders, and alternating between lightly stroking his back to make him shudder and clawing at it when he hits a particularly juicy spot. You're also tremendously curious about his ass, which you take in your hands and knead a little. But nothing feels as good as his cock, which is already hardening just at the sight of you.

As much as you don't want him to stop what he's doing, you're dying to give him a taste of his own medicine. You push him away and back onto the bed. He's about to complain until he realizes that you're licking the pre-cum off the tip and take him into your mouth.

His eyes roll into the back of his head as you suck away, trying to drive him as crazy as he's done to you. He slides a hand into your hair so that when he gets too close to climax, he can give you the signal. When that happens, he pulls you up for a kiss, and takes advantage of your position on top of him to insert his dick in your eager pussy.

He starts thrusting right away, and you are rocking along with his rhythm. You are blinded by the sensations, but you can smell a mixture of sex, sweat and cologne, and your moaning is being punctuated with his grunts. You're feeling the familiar tightness in your lower abdomen, and as release washes over you, you feel your muscles clamp around him, which sends him over the edge.

You swing your leg over and fall back onto the bed beside him. Both of you are breathing heavily as you come down from orgasm. He rolls over onto his side and plants the softest, sweetest kiss. His hand rises to your face and his thumb strokes your cheekbone. "So, about that chat, then..." he jokes.


	2. Abandoned?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> René's came to the wedding with her friend Lise, but René ran off with Calle. What happens to her when she meets Calle's best friend?

As you watch the bride and groom cut the cake, you start on your fourth glass of wine. You did your friend a favor by coming with her to this wedding reception, and then as soon as she started getting attention from not one but TWO hot guys, she completely forgot you were there! 

You were stuck fending off the bride’s drunk Uncle Larry as you saw the drama play out on the dance floor. First she’s doing amazing moves with an adorable man with dark curls, then the next thing you know she’s slow dancing with a smoldering blond god who can’t keep his hands off her ass! Then she disappeared, and since she’s your ride home you aren’t quite sure what to do. You forgot your cell phone so you can’t reach her. The wine is getting to you and anger is mixing with fatigue. You want to be happy for your friend and for the bride, who you used to work with. But right now all you can think about is how you want to get home and out of your high heels. You heave a big sigh into your glass of wine as the waiter puts a plate of cake at your table.

Suddenly there’s a tap on your shoulder, and you spin around to see the most beautiful man you think you’ve ever seen smiling down at you. His caramel-colored hair frames an angular face with piercing blue eyes. He kneels down to your eye level, rests his hand on your knee for support and asks, “are you Lise?”  
His touch sends a jolt up your leg and your heart skips a bit. Your eyes widen, looking right back into his, and you stammer, “y-y-yes, my name is Lise.” He smiles, takes your hand and pulls you up out of your chair, “I hoped it was you. I saw you come into the wedding ceremony with your friend and wanted to meet you. Apparently our BFFs have gone off together and they don’t plan to return tonight. My friend texted me to find you and make sure you were o.k.”

You are so lost in his eyes you think you heard what he said but it is kind of blurry. You pause for a minute, realizing you’re still holding the hand that pulled you up. “I thought she forgot about me…she’s my ride and I’m not sure how I’m getting home.”  
“You want to go home already? The night is young.” His smooth face sparkled and glowed like a sunflower. Why don’t we go out on the patio for some fresh air and you can finish that glass of wine. Do you mind if I eat your piece of cake?” You nod and he grabs the plate and a fork and hands you your glass of wine before guiding you away from the reception and out the door.

There are a few other couples milling about on the patio, but your new friend leads you to the furthest edge to a candlelit table nestled amidst some trees. The summer air is crisp and cool, and the moon shines bright in the sky. The twinkly lights decorating the trees make it seem you are one with the heavens that shine further above. Your guardian angel pulls out a chair for you then pulls his chair closer in so your knees are touching. He takes a bite of cake and moans a bit, “mmmmm…this is so good, you need to try it.”

He fills the fork again and brings it to your lips. You eagerly take a bite and it is delicious, then follow it with a sip of wine. You feel so warm and cozy and can’t believe this Adonis is pampering you like this. “Why are you at this wedding?” you ask. “Oh, the groom is in our band. We’ve all been friends for ages. I can’t believe Terje decided to settle down, but I’m beginning to realize the idea of devoting your life to another person might not be a bad idea.”

Your caramel-haired suitor brings his hand to your face, “you have a bit of icing here.” He wipes the sugar from the side of your mouth with his thumb and then licks it to have a taste. “Mmmmmm, do I taste some strawberry lip gloss as well?” You’re in shock at how quickly familiar he’s become with you.  
“You know, you haven’t even really introduced yourself, and already you’re eating food off my face. Not that I mind, but what’s your name?” He chuckles a bit, “oh, I’m so sorry! My name is Bård. Your friend ran off with my friend Calle. She was dancing with my big brother, but I guess she figured out Calle is better with the ladies. Vegard got bored and went home.”

“But, like I said, I saw you when you came into the wedding chapel. I have a definite thing for girls who know how to wear makeup. Your face is flawless.” You start melting and wish all the people who have given you a hard time about your makeup over the years could hear what he’s saying.  
You’re sure your blush is negating any flawless makeup job you might have done, but he doesn’t seem to notice. Time stands still and you end up talking about everything under the sun. You realize you share the same love of music and movie marathons. You argue about the best toppings for pizza and how much should go on it.

Before you know it, you realize everyone else is gone but the clean-up crew. Bård notices too and comments, “I guess we got caught up in our conversation and missed the bride and groom’s farewell. I guess I’ll see Terje when he gets back from his honeymoon.”  
He stops a waiter who is carting extra champagne bottles back to the kitchen and grabs a bottle. “Calle snagged the only suite here, but I have an even better suite at the hotel across the street. It has an extra bedroom if you’d rather not go all the way home tonight. If not, I can arrange a taxi, but I hope you’ll stay and have some champagne with me.”  
“Can we take that bottle out of the hotel? Isn’t that against the law?” you ask. He grins mischievously, “Let’s break the law together, baby!” You both giggle as he grabs your hand and you take off through the reception area out into the street.

You thought the reception hotel was nice, but when you enter the building where Bård is staying, you can’t believe how opulent it is. Both of you are still tipsy from all the drinking at the reception, and you lean into each other as you head through the lobby. He leads you to into a glass elevator and then says in a formal voice…”welcome to the Intelevator. Would you like Donald Duck mode?” You laugh heartily and say “YES!” and he goes into his best cartoon voice as the elevator rises to the penthouse floor. When the elevator stops, he swipes his keycard with great flourish and the doors open into the most elegant hotel suite you’ve ever seen.

He leads you to the living room, complete with a baby grand piano and a beautiful acoustic guitar on a stand. You take a seat on a plush white leather couch as he gets two glasses and puts ice in a champagne bucket to add some chill to the bottle you smuggled from the reception. He admires your beautiful but cruel high-heeled shoes, which you dreamed of removing hours ago. “ I’m sorry you had to run so far in those, Lise. Let’s get those off and let me apologize directly to your feet.”

Bård takes a seat next to you, gently lifting your calves up to his lap, shifting you to face him on the couch. He carefully removes each shoe and gives the complete solsikke massage treatment to each of your tootsies. You close your eyes and lean back on the couch, almost delirious, hoping this isn’t a dream. You suddenly realize you dozed off for a moment while he was rubbing your feet. If this is a dream, you don’t want to wake up just yet, but you open your eyes to see him finishing off the massage with a quick squeeze to both appendages. He smiles at you as you open your eyes and you get the feeling he’s been watching your face the whole time. “Ready for that champagne?” he asks.  
“Yes, that sounds divine. How about a song while you fill the glasses?” You stretch a bit and let him up off the couch and you head over to the baby grand. It has been a while since you’ve played and you’ve never played an instrument this nice. The acoustics in the room are wonderful and you break into the song you both agreed was a favorite in your earlier conversation.

He reenters the room, with the champagne and turns on the fireplace which takes up an entire wall. Even though it is summer, there is a chill in the room and the warmth of the fire immediately makes it cozier. He turns off all the other lights so only the flame illuminates the room. You catch his eye in the last verse of the song as he joins you to harmonize. He looks amazed as you play the final notes. “Your voice is as beautiful as the rest of you, Lise. You could be a professional singer. Why haven’t we met before?” You’re suddenly embarrassed that you so boldly shared your talent with him, but also warmed by his response. “Oh, I would love to be a singer full-time, but life got in the way I guess,” you reply.

Bard pops the bottle and champagne begins spewing everywhere. It seems the trip across the street primed it for an explosion. You jump up and grab the glasses to try to catch some of the liquid before it all goes to waste. You’re both laughing as you realize your dress and his suit is getting soaked with the bubbly stuff. The bottle finally settles and you assess the situation through your laughter. There is enough champagne in your glasses to make a toast “to good music and good times with new friends” and clink your glasses together. “I don’t mean to be forward, but we should get out of these clothes, don’t you think, Lise?” You gulp back your champagne as he heads for the walk-in closet.  
How you wish you had your cell phone so you could report all this news to your BFF! Although if it weren’t for your missing phone (and her neglect of you in the first place) you wouldn’t be where you were right now. Bård returns with two fluffy hotel bathrobes. "I didn't pack much for an overnight stay, so this is all I have to offer for now. I'll call housekeeping to get your dress cleaned." He directs you to the extra bedroom so you can change.

As you change out of your wet clothes in the beautifully appointed bathroom, you really can’t believe this is happening, and you are super-puzzled he hasn’t made any real moves yet on you. Your gears are in overdrive, and if your panties weren’t already soaked with champagne, they’d be soaked with your excitement. You decide you have to take matters into your own hands to take this to the next level, and FAST. You rinse your lingerie and leave it hanging in the shower, semi-regretful he won’t get to see your best naughty things on you just yet. You take a swig of mouthwash to freshen up and adjust the makeup he appreciates so much. Good thing you wore the waterproof mascara! You put on another coat of the tasty lip gloss for his pleasure. You run your fingers through your hair, happy the curls you put in earlier are still holding.

As you slip into the plush robe and take a good look in the mirror, you feel more beautiful than ever. His compliments all evening have bolstered your confidence. You whisper to yourself, “allright, Tigress, you can do this!” When you emerge from the room, you’re confronted with a heartstopping sight.  
Bård did his fair share of sprucing up as well, and he’s now in his robe, seated on the edge of the fireplace, playing the guitar. The light from the flames dance across his face and shiny hair, and his blue eyes light up when he sees you enter the room. “I’m sure that’s the best that robe has ever looked on anyone,” he exclaims. “I was about to say the same thing to you,” you smiled back to him.  
His fingers dance across the guitar strings and you just stand there mesmerized. “Are you going to join me, Lise? This rug is really soft.” For the first time you realize a furry rug is on the floor right in front of the fireplace. Cliché for sure, but the whole evening has been that way and you’re about to faint from all of it.

“How did you know I can’t resist a man with a guitar?” you ask as you stride toward the fireplace and he continues to pluck at the strings of both the instrument and your heart. “You know, I haven’t said it this evening, but I do want to thank you for rescuing me from Uncle Larry and that reception. This evening has been so magical, even though she ditched me, I can’t be mad at my friend.” You drop to your knees on the furry rug, and Bård crawls over to join you. “That was the intent, Lise. Although I was keen to meet you no matter what, she and Calle specifically told me to treat you right. I’m just following orders. Good thing they aren’t tough orders to take.” He leans in for a kiss, and you respond hungrily.

He licks your lips and smiles, “more strawberry lipgloss. A wonderful complement to the champagne.” He deepens the next kiss, and you are seeing stars. Just as time stood still earlier in the evening while you got to know each other through conversation, now you’re getting to know each other without saying anything at all. You are exploring each other’s bodies from head to toe with fingers, lips and tongues. Bård positions himself on top of you as your robes are now thrown across the room and the plush rug and the flames from the fireplace warm your skin. He takes a long moment to appreciate your naked body, starting with the feet he pampered earlier in the evening. He crouches over your feet and kisses the tops of them, working his way up your shins, spending time at the knees, and you reveal your ticklish spots in the crook of your legs behind the knees. He can’t resist making you jump a bit.

You are both giggling when you decide to fight back and swiftly move out from under him, catching him off guard and pinning his back to the furry floor. You reach your hands up to hold his chest and begin nipping around his hips with your mouth, knowing it is likely he’ll be ticklish there, and he is. He begs you, “please don’t!”  
You look up and realize your face is right next to his beautiful penis, which is now at full staff and straining against his tummy. Keeping your hands on his chest, and looking up further to catch his eyes, you start with your tongue on his balls and slowly continue to lick up to the top of his shaft. Bård closes his eyes and moans in appreciation.

You kiss the top of the head and begin to take as much as you can into your mouth, and you surprise yourself by gobbling more and more in until it reaches the back of your throat. He tastes delicious and begins to gently thrust his hips back and forth, pistoning the shaft in and out of your mouth. “Stay where you are, Lise, but I’m going to shift a bit.” He begins to carefully turn himself so his mouth is close to your honeypot.  
Soon you’re in a 69 and his breath is warming your clit. His hands spread your thighs so you are straddling his face, making it tougher to concentrate on the member filling your mouth. His fingers begin to explore your inner folds as his tongue reaches your pleasure button. When he makes contact you shudder uncontrollably as an unexpected orgasm hits.

His thrusts into your mouth become more erratic as your moans bring him to the edge. He’s hit with an unexpected wave of pleasure as well as he comes hard and his juices coat your throat. “Oh, Lise!” he exclaims, “I didn’t mean to do that without warning you.” You happily hum as you swallow every drop and continue to suck him dry. He can’t believe his good fortune and refocuses the attention of his mouth and fingers back between your thighs. Using his hands to guide your hips, you both shift so now you are on your back and your knees are bent. His face is buried between your thighs and his tongue begins to explore beyond your pussy lips. It feels glorious. His hands move up your stomach and reach your breasts, which have been neglected for a while. He gently pinches and rolls your nipples as he continues to lap up your love juices below.

You feel another climax building slowly, and it seems like Bård can sense it. Keeping one hand cupping your breasts, he brings the other hand back down to your love tunnel, pushing two fingers in and out, returning his tongue to your clit. Your hips reach up to meet him and it doesn’t take long for the tandem rhythm to reach its peak. You can’t help it, but you scream his name out loud, and he looks up at you with a giant smile, proud of his accomplishment.

Turns out in the meantime he’s been rutting himself against that furry rug and he’s hard and ready for you once again. He crawls up your body and comes in for a deep kiss, merging all your juices with sexy passion. “Are you ready to go all the way?” he asks. “I’ve been ready, Lover!” you exclaim. He grabs hold of your body and flips you over on your stomach, then lifts your hips to meet his. He enters you from behind in one swift thrust.

You prop yourself up on your elbows and brace your hips to accept his movements. It is just the right amount of pressure hitting you in all the perfect places inside. You aren’t sure how much more you can take before another wave of ecstasy hits you. He grabs your ass cheeks as your breasts sway to the rhythm of his thrusts. "You…are…so…tight…I’m…gonna…come…soon,” he grunts as he continues to plunge away. You reach back to guide one of his hands to your clit to help you get over the edge with him at the same time. You can feel him getting even harder inside of you as his climax builds and his hand fondles your love button with precision. Your inner muscles flex tight as your orgasm hits and holds Bård inside during that final thrust. You can feel his hot juices explode with intense force.

You both collapse on the floor and Bård embraces you, kissing your face all over. “Oh my God, I’ve never had sex that good before. You are amazing, Lise. Tell me this isn’t a one-night stand, because I have to have more of you.” You assure him it isn’t with your smile as he kisses you deeply, and you caress each other as you gaze into the fire, basking in the afterglow.


	3. The Morning After Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Lise dreaming?

You slowly wake up and aren’t quite sure where you are, although you feel extremely well-rested. You open your eyes wider and realize you’re in an unfamiliar bed. Crisp yet soft hotel sheets and fluffy pillows surround you. You sit up with a start, and that was a bad idea because alcohol from the previous night is still sloshing around your aching brain. The amazing events of the night before begin to come back to you.

You met him at the wedding reception, after your best friend ditched you. Now you’re thinking abandoning you was the best gift she ever gave you. He isn’t here, though, so you hope it wasn’t all a dream. Your stomach rumbles, reminding you that you haven’t eaten since early yesterday evening, and you notice the clock says it is 11:00. The smell of hot breakfast takes over your nostrils. The angel from your dreams enters the room with a tray and a smile. "Lise, my darling, are you awake?"  
You sit up again, and suddenly realize you’re stark naked under the sheets; you scramble to make sure you’re covered up. “Nothing there I haven’t seen, my lady, and nothing I wouldn’t mind seeing again,” said Bård with a devilish smile. “I thought you might want some breakfast? We worked up quite an appetite last night.” You return the smile and take the tray as he joins you on the King-size bed.

“Your dress is due back from the cleaners at noon. I’m not keeping you from any other plans today, am I?” he looks at you hopefully. “No--no other pressing matters for me today. I kind of planned to be hungover and just chill today. You don’t have anywhere to be?” you ask. “I have a meeting here in town tomorrow, so I extended my stay. Calle and René are still around too—are you interested in going to dinner with them tonight?” 

You nod yes-- shell-shocked at the turn of these events and your good fortune. “I’m so glad!” he exclaims, leaning in for a peck on your cheek. You both are so busy devouring breakfast the next few minutes are just filled with chewing and smiling at each other. You take in the sight of this beautiful man with his disheveled bedhead hair and begin to wonder what a sight you must be. Whatever state you’re in right now, he doesn’t seem to mind. 

Bård swallows his last bite and he peppers you with questions, “So, I was supposed to get you a ride home. How far away do you live? You’re good with spending today together, or do we need to go by your place?” He seems kind of nervous and you find yourself laughing at him, “I’m cool just hanging out here today, if that’s alright with you. If we’re having dinner with René she can probably get me home later.”

“Yeah, right. I’m sorry to be acting so strange. I just didn’t expect to meet anyone last night, and certainly not anyone like you.” He reaches over the tray to grasp your hands and his touch is electric. You meet his blue-eyed gaze and get a sly smile on your face, “I could really use a shower. How ‘bout you?” He grins so wide his nose crinkles up in the most adorable way, “Great idea!”

He rushes to the master bathroom and turns on the water, as you head to the other bathroom to brush your teeth, retrieve your undies and make sure you aren’t too hideous—you want to keep some mystery going since you’ve just met. He shouts across the suite, “You’re gonna love this thing, Lise. It is as big as my first apartment was! It has two rainshower heads with massage jets!” You laugh as you realize how geeky he really is—adorably geeky, and you’re about to get naked with him again.  
When you step into the shower Bård’s eyes are closed and he is massaging conditioner into his scalp. The sinewy muscles in his arms are flexed and his slender frame is stretched tall. You take it all in—he is so beautiful you never want this to end. He’s humming a song you can’t quite make out. You step under the opposite shower head and enjoy the steamy spray. Bård rinses his hair and opens his eyes, “Helloooo, beautiful. Doesn’t this feel terrific?”

“I know something else that feels terrific,” you say as you step toward him, reaching your hands up to his shoulders, pulling him down to meet your lips in a deep kiss. As your tongues dance around, he wraps his arms around you, and his hands trail down to grab your ass and squeeze tight. You squeal in delight.  
Your hands move down to reciprocate on his firm cheeks. Your bodies are pressed together tight and he moves his lips to your neck, driving you wild. “Oh my god, you are so beautiful,” he breathes into your ear. “Let’s get soapy, whatta you say?” You reach for the bar of soap on the ledge and Bård grabs a washcloth. You work as a team lathering each other and scrubbing down with the cloth. Bård spends a good deal of time on your back and shoulders, and it is almost like a massage.

He tenderly shampoos and rinses your hair, pressing his body against yours from behind. “Can I help you with this?” he asks, and reaches a soapy hand between your legs. Your knees buckle and he brings his other arm around your chest to steady you as his fingers lather up your folds. You feel his cock getting firmer against your back.  
He changes pace and slides both hands to your breasts to lather those up as well, kneading the flesh and tracing lines around your nipples. He giggles when you remark, “these are gonna be the cleanest tits in town.” All the while, he is subtly moving his hips back and forth against you, the soap helping his growing member slide along your body. He guides you under a showerhead to rinse off.

Your 50,000 nerve cells are ready to act as he gently rinses the soap off your vulva, and he runs his tongue along your freshly scrubbed neck, stopping every once in a while to purse his lips against your wet skin. “This feels heavenly, but do you mind if we move back to the bedroom?” he asks. You turn off the spray and he grabs a towel, quickly getting excess water off your bodies. As he towels his hair dry, you can’t resist and wrap your hand around his stiff cock, stroking it with purpose.  
He moans and it is his turn for his knees to buckle under your touch. You move closer and playfully clamp your teeth on his left nipple and he lets out a high-pitched cry. You lead him by his obedient penis back to the bedroom as he requested. Bård then takes charge, embracing you and perching you on the feathertop bed. He leans in to kiss you and you wrap your legs around him, pulling his body more completely against yours.

He holds your face in his hands, kissing your forehead and cheeks, nibbling on your bottom lip before deepening the kiss, finding your tongue with his. His hands move down to cup your breasts, pinching your nipples until they are hard to his touch. He moves his head down to suckle at your breasts and you run your nails up and down his back, causing him to shiver a bit. You lick your hand for lubrication and return to stroking his cock, a bit of pre-cum seeping from the tip.  
You slide your thumb across the head to collect his juices, and bring it up to your mouth for a taste, looking lustily into Bård’s crystal-blue eyes. He licks his fingers and slips them in between your legs, sliding them in and out of you with ease as you whimper, still a bit sore from last night but aching to feel him inside you again. You reach for his cock again and feel it is now rock-hard and ready for you. “Please, Bård, I want you now.” 

He eases you back onto the bed with a pillow under your head and your legs hanging over the edge. Standing against you, he slides his shaft up and down your opening, teasing your clit. You both let out a satisfied groan when he slowly enters you. He lifts up your legs with his powerful arms, leaning in for just the right angle and he begins a slow but steady thrust, never releasing the passionate gaze of his eyes from yours. You grip the sheets underneath you as your pleasure builds.

“You feel so good, Bård…please…don’t…stop!” you gasp between thrusts. You fondle your own breasts as you feel an orgasmic wave hit and your muscles inside clench around him. He stops inside you as you tremble until the feeling subsides. Releasing your legs and withdrawing from you for a moment, He climbs up next to you on the bed and guides you to roll over on top of him and positioning his still-hard cock back into you as you straddle him.

He props his torso up with some pillows so he can reach your breasts, and he bends his legs to support your back. He moves his hands up and down your body from your knees up to your neck and you begin to ride him. “You are so deep inside, you are amazing,” you moan as you bounce up and down, picking up momentum. Eventually Bård’s thumb finds your clit and your rockets go off again. Bård cries out as your muscles milk his juices from him, his hips bucking upwards with you still attached. 

He sits up and hugs you to keep you from falling, nuzzling his head between your breasts. You return the embrace, still panting from your workout, resting your chin on his head. “When I woke up this morning I thought this was all a dream,” you whisper. “I think you’re a dream come true,” he replies.


	4. The Morning After Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's happening with Lise's friend Rene'?

René awakens with the naked, sinewy blonde spooned behind her, breathing peacefully into her shoulder. She feels sticky from their activities the night before, and she really has to pee. After their impromptu romp which started on the dance floor at the wedding reception, they actually did stay up all night talking and had only fallen asleep in each other’s arms when the sun began to rise. Although they were awkward at conversation before having sex, once that seal was broken they were able to open up to each other very quickly. She found it hard to believe she may have finally found someone compatible in body AND mind.

And it seems Calle’s best friend was having the same kind of fun with her best friend, Lise. After a few glasses of champagne early in the morning, Calle texted Bård to make sure he got Lise home safely and learned they never left the hotel suite. A double-date was in the works for this evening--dinner at a comedy club where they were scouting some new talent for their talk show.

“What time is it?” Calle groggily asks as René’s movement causes him to stir. “Almost 14:00, I didn’t mean to wake you from your slumber,” she apologizes, wrapping the duvet around her as she rises. Calle grabs the cover so it falls from her body, “where are you going?” “Not far, I’ll be back soon!” René says as she scampers off to the bathroom. He grins in appreciation at the beauty of his newfound friend.

She freshens up with some mouthwash and takes a look in the mirror. “Maybe his contacts aren’t in right now so he can’t see what a mess I look,” she thinks as she washes the smeared makeup off her face and runs her fingers through her tangled hair. She needs to get back to her house across town before their date tonight, but she also doesn’t want to miss any time with this gorgeous man. She decides to be bold and shouts, “Would you like to come with me back to my house so I can get a fresh change of clothes?”  
“That sounds like a good plan,” says Calle from the doorway, startling René. “We’re supposed to meet Bård and Lise at 19:30, so we have some time.” “How long have you been standing there?” she asks after gasping at his presence. “Long enough to want to get my lips back on you…I think I neglected this part right here last night,” he says as he turns her around by the shoulders and kisses the nape of her neck. 

His hands reach around, grasping her right breast in one hand and her left hip in the other. She can feel his cock already starting to grow, pressing against her backside. René closes her eyes and lets her head fall back in a deep moan. She thinks to herself this can’t be real.   
“Would you like to take a bath with me?” Calle whispers in her ear, his voice in the lowest register possible. “As long as it is here in private, I’m fine with that!” Rene catches his eye in the mirror and smiles. Calle releases his embrace and goes to draw the bath. 

René now gets the chance to further admire his form. Calle’s thin but solid frame is bent over the tub, the muscles in his amazing legs and ass flexed just so. When he turns to face her she realizes she is staring slackjawed at him--he catches her before she can recover her expression into a smile and he breaks into a wide grin, “Do you like the view?” “Definitely!” she exclaims with a blush.

She realizes he’s filled the tub with honey-scented bubbles, and the steamy smell is divine. Calle gets in first, inviting René to join him between his legs with her back against his chest. He fills a washcloth with water and wrings it over her head to begin washing her hair. As he massages the shampoo into her scalp, she says “I hope you’ll let me reciprocate, this feels amazing.” He growls, “I’m all for reciprocation of pleasure, young lady.” 

When he’s finished rinsing her hair she leans back into him and they just relax for a few minutes in the calming bubbles. Calle nuzzles René’s neck and gently strokes her arms, finally intertwining their fingers. She is covered in goosebumps and shivers a bit from the sensation. “Are you cold?” he asks. “No, the warm water is heavenly; your touch is driving me wild, though.” “Well, if this is all it takes I have an easy task at hand,” he purrs as he nibbles her earlobe.

“However, as much as I would love to spend the next month in bed with you, I get a feeling we’ll have plenty of time for that. I’d like to spend the rest of the day getting to know you better in other ways,” Calle declares. René adjusts herself a bit awkwardly to turn on her knees, facing Calle in the tub, “OK, this is refreshing, coming from what could have easily been a one-night stand. But can I get to know your hair next? I do owe you that shampoo.” In her mind, she was determined to make him not be able to resist her.  
She fills a cloth with water and soaks his golden locks. He bends his head down so she can reach the back of his neck, and she applies shampoo and thoroughly massages his neck, shoulders and scalp, eliciting moans that make her smile. She moves strategically to make sure her breasts “accidentally” brush by his face every once in a while. His breaths become heavier and shorter, and warm on her skin.

As she rinses the soap away from his hair, the bubbles in the tub begin to fade as well. Her mission seems to be accomplished as Calle’s impressive member is at full attention under the water. René looks into his crystal blue eyes and asks slyly, “So tell me what you had in mind for today? How else do you want to get to know me better?” From the look on his face she can tell he might be about to break but he’s determined not to give in.

“Well, I thought you could show me your neighborhood, maybe we could go to the market. I’m here for a week and need to shop for a few things so I don’t have to go to restaurants the whole time. I know you said you also really do like to dance, and I heard there’s a dance band at the town square later today. I can prove to you I have a few moves as well.” 

Calle flips the tub drain with his foot so the water begins to loudly escape from the tub. He grabs the sides of the tub to pull himself up, and his still erect penis nearly smacks René in the face. He then reaches a hand down to lift her up so they can step out of the tub. Now her breaths are shallow and warm. She is confused and increasingly frustrated by his restraint, but wants to see where this is going and plays along as nonchalantly as possible. 

René grabs a towel and creates a turban for her hair, “Dancing, huh? Well that could be fun. I was enjoying the dance floor with your friend before you showed up last night. It had been a while since I’d had a partner that quick on his feet.”  
“Oh, Vegard will be there. He said he’d like another chance to impress you.” René’s jaw drops. “So, you wouldn’t mind that?” “I didn’t say that,” said Calle, “but seeing you interact with my best friend’s brother will tell me a lot about who you are. Vegard is very special to me.” Calle grabs a towel and wraps it around René, gently wiping the water off her skin, “I think the three of us could get along very well.”

“Now, I’m going to take a cold shower so I can proceed with fewer distractions, and I promise we will resume our previous activities later tonight,” Calle says as he plants a quick but slightly lingering kiss on René’s lips. “I will drive you wild, and when we are able to finally act upon our desires, it will be well worth the wait.”


	5. The Dillema that Follows (chapter by minolyn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's where I (minolyn) picked up the story.  
> Vegard got to dance with René at the reception, but was turned down for what she thought would just be a wild one night stand. Little did she know, she was going to see much more of the two men of her dreams...

Her day with Calle was off to a great start. They made their way together to Rene's house where she changed into more casual clothes. The actual process of changing took longer than it should have, since she allowed him to watch and he couldn’t resist having a little taste of her again before moving on with the day’s plans. Again, he refrained from giving in fully to her seduction, but not before thoroughly exploring every inch and aspect of her breasts.

He was gentlemanly, funny, conversational, attentive, sexy…  practically perfect, really. Rene couldn't remember the last time she smiled so much. It was so rare to come across such a promising companion, she found herself wondering when the other shoe was going to drop. Everyone has a catch, and this Calle was proving to be so flawless, she was almost dreading to find out what his was. In the back of her mind, as she showed him around the neighborhood, she couldn't help but wonder about his suggestion to go to the dance at the town square. He said his friend from last night would be there. She would be lying if she told herself she wasn’t looking forward to meeting him again, but perhaps she was a little too excited. After all, if Calle hadn’t been there, she quite probably would have ended up with him last night, and even that decision was made completely on a whim and not much more. Why was Calle encouraging them to meet and dance together again? Was this perhaps some sort of game they played with each other, rivaling over the affections of a girl?

 ‘Well, I suppose I can play along with that for now..’ She thought to herself, smiling broadly at the clever remark Calle had just made about the strategic placement of an ATM so near the supermarket. Then he suddenly checked his watch, “Oh! I told Vegard we’d be there half an hour ago!” He failed to suppress an amused grin, “he hates it when I’m late.”

 “How often does that happen?” Rene asked as he took her hand and started pulling her in the direction of the town square.

 “All the time!” He laughed, “But it’s hardly my fault, he’s always so damn punctual.”

 At a hurried pace, within ten minutes they could already hear the energetic music of the dance band. They round a corner and find the colorful event. Many couples in summer attire were already dancing away around the band, who stood by the fountain in the center of the square. The event was so loud Rene knew that calling Vegard’s cell phone would be useless. Just when she was about to ask how he plans to find him, Calle felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Sure enough, it was an sms from Vegard stating that he was waiting by the ice cream parlor. Calle didn't know where that was, but Rene did so she took the lead.

 

She had almost forgotten how absolutely gorgeous he was. He wore a white buttoned shirt, with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows, showing off his well toned biceps. The dark jeans flattered him even more than the previous night’s dress-suit trousers. His fluffy curls set him apart immediately from everyone else around him. He tucked them behind his ears just then, to keep them out of the ice cream he was busy devouring.  
Rene was literally salivating as she watched him lap up what appeared to be a vanilla flavor, but quickly composed herself before either of them noticed her gawking. He spotted them moments before they reached him and a boyish smile sprouted from his lips.

“Keeping yourself busy, I see!” Calle said cheerfully, and went in for a hug.

“I know better than to wait for you idly.” Vegard retorted, holding his ice cream out of the way as he returned the hug. He looked at Rene standing behind Calle and gave her a wink while licking his lips from any leftover cream.

 “Come on, then. Give us a taste.” The blond man said once he broke the embrace and, without waiting for an answer, closed his fist around Vegard’s hand holding the cone and brought it to his own lips. It struck her as an odd thing for two male friends to be doing, but then she scolded herself for being so closed minded and decided that it’s lovely to see a couple of men who are so open and comfortable with one another.

 “Do you want some too?” The deep brown eyes asked her while Calle was still having his taste.

 There it was. Just a couple of sharing characters, nothing strange here. Rene smiled but declined, saying she was actually more of a chocolate girl.

 “Really?” Her answer seemed to please him for some reason, and even caught Calle’s attention. They exchanged a cryptic look between them and Vegard jerked his eyebrows meaningfully.

 “So I hear I’m not the only one who enjoyed our dance last night.” Vegard said, a knowing smile on his lips as he searched her eyes for acknowledgement.

 She looked from one man to the other, puzzled. Calle deigned to clear up the matter, “I thought he might like to know that even though I won the lottery with you last night, he still technically won the first round, since you even bothered to mention it again this morning.” She still couldn't figure out when on earth he managed to tell him this until he added simply, “We text each other almost all the time.” her facial features relaxed and she smiled sheepishly at them, “First round, huh? So this is a challenge of sorts, between you two?”

 They exchanged looks again and Calle replied, “..yes and no. But that doesn’t matter right now, if you two want to dance, you’d better get to it before the band stops!”

He gave Vegard a little push, making him take two stumbling steps closer to her. He quickly regained his composure though and bowed slightly like a classic gentleman, holding out his hand for her to take. Rene's heart started racing to the beat of the song already as she placed her hand in his and he led her out into the crowd at a run. Calle stayed behind, busying himself with what was left of Vegard’s ice cream while he watched them hurry away.

 They found themselves a comfortable spot near the band but still far enough that the music didn't blare in their ears, and he spun her into his arms, keeping one hand in hers and placing the other on the small of her back. She rested her free arm on his shoulder, and they danced together to the bouncy tune, so in sync that one might have thought they’d been practicing it together for years.

His gleeful grin was adorably contagious. His eyes barely ever left hers and through his gaze he filled her with energy, excitement and subliminal awareness of his every next move. His grip on her was strong yet flexible, he let her express herself as well even though he was clearly leading. Rene never knew dancing with someone else could be THIS fun. Just when she felt herself getting tired, the band slowed down into a calmer song.

It wasn't quite a slow-dance, but a steady relaxed tempo, just right to catch one's breath and quiet enough to have a chat. His hand holding hers felt slippery on her fingers. She would think that the fact that he was sweating would have turned her off, but chemistry was apparently on their side even in this. His scent was nothing but pleasing to her and she found herself having to fight a sudden wild urge to lick the sweat off his glistening forehead. But nevertheless, it became harder to keep a good grip on his fingers, and when he realized this he pulled his hand away, apologizing embarrassedly and wiping the sweat off onto his trousers. She assured him that it was absolutely fine, and when he was done she took his hand and guided it around her waist to join the other on her back. She then wrapped both arms around his neck and they resumed their sexually charged staring match.

 “So what’s your story?” She asked after a few moments in comfortable silence.

 “My story?” He repeated.

 “I got to know Calle earlier today when I was with him, now seems like as good a time as any to get to know you. Level the playing field, as it were.”

 “I don’t know why you insist on viewing this as a competition. We don’t.” He said with a sly smile, taking her hand again and giving her a twirl before resuming the embrace.

 “You don’t?”

 “No, Rene. We’re just two men, equally interested in getting to know you. If I were you, I’d just enjoy the attention, especially this early in the game.”

 If not for the pleasant tone and warm smile, Rene would have thought he was reprimanding her. But as it was, she was left to struggle internally to wrap her head around this utterly new kind of experience. He seemed to be completely in earnest. Then why was she still so confused?

The subject changed into lighter conversation. He was a thinker, one of those people who took a second to consider their words before answering, and when he did you could practically see the wheels in his head turning behind his concentrated brow. This made the conversation flow less readily than it did with Calle, but it wasn’t less in quality. Just different. In fact, the more time Rene spent with Vegard, the more she liked him. Another practically perfect specimen of a man. How was she ever to choose between them? Surely they’d want an answer some time, no matter how much they enjoyed this strange rivalry. But they were both so sweet and intelligent and funny and hot!

 If only she could just date them both together…

 Suddenly Calle materialized behind her and rested his head on Rene's shoulder. “Mind if I join in?” His deep voice sounded loud and clear in her ear despite the music.

 “Join?” she asked, surprised he didn’t say ‘mind if I **cut** in’.

 “You’ve been out here an awfully long time.. I’m getting jealous.”

“And bored.” Vegard added, raising one eyebrow. 

Calle rolled his eyes, “Yeah, that too. So, may I?” he directed the question at Rene. 

She looked at Vegard and when he appeared to have no objection said, “Sure.” not quite sure how they were going to achieve this.

A proper slow song was playing now. Vegard turned her around gently by the hips and kept his hands on them as Rene wrapped her arms around Calle’s neck instead. Calle smiled at her and placed his hands on Vegard’s, his thumb tracing slowly over from his skin to her hip and back again repeatedly.

She felt Vegard rest his cheek gently on the back of her shoulder, and all three of them swayed from side to side to the music in unison. She noticed that Calle’s eyes flicked away from hers from time to time to look at Vegard, sometimes lingering on him a while before coming back to her. She could see the genuine affection shining in his eyes as he looked at him. It was clear that they had been good friends for a very long time.

 “Having fun?” Calle asked her quietly.

 She smiled broadly, “You bet.”

 He brought his forehead down to hers and they both closed their eyes.

 “Good.” He whispered.

 It felt good, standing between the two of them, swaying lazily. Vegard’s curls were soft on her neck, Calle’s tall frame seemed to somehow envelope them both with his presence. The men’s comfort with each other passed through Rene and rendered her feeling relaxed and safe. She forced any worries and doubts from her mind and resolved to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

 

~~~~

 

These indeed had been a strange couple of weeks. The two new men in her life seemed to occupy her every waking thought, even when she wasn't with them. Every time she thought she decided which one she preferred, the other would and win her over again. It was impossible to choose. Rene had gone on two more dates with Calle and three with Vegard. Though on three out of those five occasions one of them would somehow show up and join the date for at least a little while.  
She began to wonder whether they were inviting each other to their dates, or if they were checking in to make sure the other didn't completely win her over. She had to admit that it was the most fun when they were both there. Double the fun, double the eye-candy...

She just wished she didn’t have to eventually choose between them. Not that they were pressuring her at all to do so, though, what was puzzling in and of itself. 

But what was even more puzzling was how they both managed to be so good-natured about it all. While she was fearing ruining this great friendship of theirs with her inevitable decision, they seemed to not be worrying about it at all. Maybe they weren’t serious about any of it… Maybe they were just playing around with her and expected nothing to come of it.

The way they behaved with her, though, just made that hard to believe.

The men both seemed to be falling for her just as hard as she was for each of them. She and Vegard hadn’t occasioned to sleep together yet, but their dates had been so romantic and beautiful, she was thinking that the next one might put an end to that. That ice already having been broken with Calle, he and Rene didn’t feel any inhibitions about jumping into bed together again. Not that that was all they did together of course. Dates with Calle were full of laughs and intimate conversations, whereas Vegard had a harder time talking about more personal and vulnerable subjects. But he in turn was good for heated conversations about their common interests. He was truly passionate about learning and he just loved fun facts. His honest interest and enthusiasm when they explained things to each other was addictive to Rene as a teacher.

It was definitely one of the toughest decisions she had ever been faced with. As she stared blankly at the wall in her office one day, tapping the pen in her hand on the stack of papers she was supposed to be grading, she mulled over the whole situation.

It was a shallow thought, but since she couldn’t decide between their personalities, maybe she could just leave the verdict up to their performance in bed.

Yes, it was time to have sex with Vegard.


	6. Is it Okay if I Stay the Night? (by minolyn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minolyn writing again.  
> This chapter took me forever to squeeze out, but I think it was well worth the wait.  
> P.S: sexy sexy smut alert!

Rene chose her attire carefully that evening, before setting off to Vegard’s apartment. Calle was out of town, so she knew he wouldn’t be popping in this time. The plan was for Vegard to cook her dinner and perhaps watch a movie in the living room. ‘If we get around to that...’ she thought to herself while adjusting the straps of her best lace bra to better support her bosoms under the little black dress she’d ‘thrown on’. Make up was minimal, since she didn't want the stuff smearing all over her face in the heat of the moment, plus she knew it wasn't very necessary at all in his eyes. She checked the clock on the wall and saw it was time to go. One last look in the mirror, a reassuring smile to herself, she grabbed her little bag and headed out the door.

She sighed as she approached his front door some time later and the delicious cooking smells hit her nostrils even while still outside.  
‘They both can cook..’ she makes an almost disappointed note in her mental check-list. She was almost hoping the sex would be terrible just so something would make this heartbreaking decision for her, but with a man who looks and dances the way he does, she seriously doubted it.

He was properly impressed by her appearance when he opened the door. The sly smile on his face reassured her that she might not have been the only one with sex on the agenda tonight. He himself was wearing a pastel colored plaid button up shirt with short sleeves, covered by an apron which almost hid the fact that he wasn’t wearing pants. Rene couldn't help glancing down at beautiful… (let’s just admit it) bite-able thighs in nothing but a pair of black boxer shorts.

“So uh.. funny story.” He said sheepishly as he made way for her to come in, “clearly would have been a better idea to put the apron on BEFORE spilling olive oil all over my only pair of clean pants!”

They both burst into a laughing fit, lasting a good two minutes before she could finally stop smiling long enough to kiss him on the lips in greeting. When their lips part she  kept her face close to his and stared up into his eyes, “no clean pants, huh?”

“None, unless you count the trainers I’ve been sleeping in for the past week, and I figured even my boxers are more presentable than those.” He answered with a wink.

He slid his fingers down her arm until they found her hand and then led her to the table. As the aroma promised, dinner was delicious. Conversation was light and flirtatious. It was really shaping up to be a delightful evening. When they’d both had their fill she helped him clear up the table like a good guest. He was placing some dishes in the sink when she decided it was time to make her move. Slowly she approached him and press herself against his back, wrapping her arms around him and sliding her hands up his chest. He froze momentarily but quickly relaxed into her touch. It’s not unfamiliar, but still new.

She started unbuttoning his shirt from top to bottom, but only managed a couple before Vegard turned around to face her. He cupped her jaw with one large hand and looked deep into her eyes before planting the softest kiss on her lips. Rene leaned in hungrily and soon their mouths were dancing together. He wrapped one arm around her waist, squeezing her closer to him, and she grabbed the fabric of his shirt with one hand while sliding her fingers into his hair with the other.

The soft fluffiness of his curls was unlike anything she had ever touched. She felt she could have spent hours just playing with his hair (and in fact, there was one evening in which she ended up doing just that). Their tongues slid and swirled around as if they were both dying to taste more of each other. Her jaw was still caught between his thumb and forefinger, the rest of his fingers resting gently on her neck, and he used it to break the make out session for a chance to breathe.

“I’m not really in the mood for a movie tonight.” She purred.

He grinned and said between breathes, “Me neither.”

“Shall we.. take this to the bedroom?” She asked, pausing mid-sentence, momentarily wondering whether she was being too direct.

Any inhibition was immediately done away with when he picked her up and started carrying her giggling down the hallway. She had absolutely no idea what the room they just entered looked like. All she knew was that the bed he gently laid her on as he planted kisses on her neck was soft and welcoming. The tingling sensation of his lips on her  ticklish skin was delightful and she closed her eyes, unable to suppress the grin on her face. Especially with the light stubble he’d accumulated throughout the day, it just felt so nice!

 When his moist tongue hits her skin, however, the gleeful smile relaxed into one of a deeper kind of pleasure. He made a trail of light suckles and saliva down the length of her neck and chest, right into the valley between her breasts, where his lips lingered a while as his hands started working their magic on the mounds themselves. He kneaded them in long slow circular motions, once.. twice.. three times, before his fingers found the lacey end of her bra and started pulling it downwards. When finally one of her nipples popped into view, the trail of licks and kisses resumed up her delicate skin, circling her areola before engulfing it whole with his mouth. He suckled and nibbled on one while thumbing and lightly pinching the other. It’s enough to get her breath quickening and start the sparks firing in the depths of her groin.  
She squirmed beneath him a good several minutes before, with a ‘pop’, her nipple slipped out of his mouth and he looked up at her face.

“how are you doing up there?” He asked slyly.

Rene breathed a short laugh and said, “I’m doing very well, thank you. Is there more where that came from?”

Vegard rolled his eyes skyward, as if considering her request and said, “hmm.. there might be!” coaxing a real laugh out of her. She pulled him up by the collar of his shirt until his face was level with hers once more and gave him a deep french kiss. She then draped one leg over his waist and scooted closer to him still, finally getting to feel what could only have been expected to be a very impressive hard on pressed against her nether-regions.  
She was getting more aroused by the second. She ground her pelvis into his while greedily biting and licking his lips. His face was cupped in both her hands and she was beginning to think she’ll go mad from the separation their undergarments still provided between them. All she wanted was to tear away any piece of clothing and have at him like a wild cat, but he seemed to be determined to take it slow, and though he cooperated with thrusts to answer hers, his caressing hands up and down your back were nothing but gentle.  
In a fit of desperation, she rolled him onto his back and straddled him, pinning him down with her hands on his chest. To her slight confusion, he had an amused grin on his face as he looked up at her, his hands not touching her at all but lying palms up at the sides of his head.

“Something funny?” She half smiled as she pushed her hair out of her face. She could see he was trying not to laugh.

“You’re such a tiger! I’m just wondering what the urgency is, you’d think you haven’t been fed lately.” He said, now placing each hand on one of her thighs and stroking them slowly up and down.

She was brought up short by his words. What was he saying? Was he aware, then, that she had been sleeping with Calle as well? Was that what he meant about ‘being fed’? Her mood was dropping fast at the strange insinuation, but if anything, Vegard was one man who knew how to save the day.

“Now why don’t you…”

He takes her by the hips and gently maneuvers her to lie back down beside him on her back...

“Just relax,”

he props himself up on one elbow and starts trailing a finger from her chin down the length of her torso...

“..and let me take care of you?”

His finger continues trailing down her body so slowly, making her ache and tingle all at once. Rene tries to do as he says, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly and focusing on his finger, now gliding over her belly-button. Her dress is still on but she still feels a tiny excited jolt of anticipation as he moves past it, ever lower.  
He trails further down one of her thighs until he reaches the hem of the dress, and a little party goes off inside her head as she feels him coming back up again underneath it. Her breath catches when she suddenly feels the tips of his fingers ghost over her vulva. He starts caressing her through her panties ever so gently, as if he were petting a kitten.

If anyone asked her about this, she would have said it would probably do nothing for her at all, since it’s so gentle. But as it is, she finds it unbelievably arousing. She's getting wetter with every caress and is slowly moving her hips involuntarily to support his movements. She just finishes congratulating herself for stuffing a pair of spare underwear into her purse when one of his fingers slips past the side of the delicate fabric and with no difficulty at all, slides into her opening.

She gasps at surprise penetration, but it doesn’t last long. As easily as it went in, he pulls it back out and instead goes north, now more than sufficiently lubricated, up to her clit. Slow circular motions at first, gradually gaining momentum until he has her bucking her hips and crying out with intense pleasure.  
Several minutes of this bring her to orgasm and start her back up again without pause, but now the familiar need to be filled is growing desperate. One of her hands flies to her spinning head and the other latches onto his shirt so tight she accidentally pops open the rest of the buttons. For the first time in a while she opens her eyes and looks at him.

Through a curtain of perfect curls moistened by his sweat glistening forehead, his eyes have taken on a new look. No longer amused, the dark chocolate irises radiate lust and a growing need, easily matching hers. He won’t resist her now.

“Please..”

She manage between gasps for air, “..I need you!”

It seems to be what he was waiting to hear and his fingers immediately leave her clit and start pulling off her panties. She helps by throwing off her dress, but before she can get to her bra he’s already positioned between her legs and with every inch he slips into her, her back arches and her head falls further back. Her mouth gapes in a silent cry of exquisite gratification. When his full length is finally inside, she lock her legs tight around his waist, preventing him from being able to pull out just yet and letting her convulsing walls feed on the penetrated sensation they’ve so longed for.  
While he waits, he reaches around to her back and undoes her bra while softly kissing her chest. By the time he’s removed it and given some more attention to her breasts, she feels ready and start grinding her hips into him. He picks up the hint when she relaxes her leg lock somewhat, and starts moving in and out of her in short strokes.

Once they get into a good rhythm, her muscles relax her back into the bed and she opens her eyes again. They lock gazes and smile at each other without saying a word. They tunnel into each others eyes while continuing at a steady pace, and Rene suddenly feels like she sees him now better than she ever has before. He might not be one to talk about his feelings or more personal matters, but it was all there in his face. She didn’t have to ask him whether it felt good, or if he really wanted her. The answer was quite simply right there in his eyes for her to read. The realization of this sends her crashing into his face for a passionate kiss, which he reciprocates with more zeal than he has ever displayed in the past couple of weeks that they've known each other. Tongues clashing and teeth biting, he starts going faster and faster, bursting moans of pleasure out of her with every powerful thrust.

She grabs his head with both hands when he wraps his strong arms around her and buries his face in the crook of her neck. They are squeezing together so tight it seems like they are attempting to merge together into one. Finally, with a groan muffled into her skin, he releases deep inside her in several final thrusts.

Gradually, their clenched bodies relaxed and became two again as he rolled off of her onto his side, keeping one arm draped across her chest. They both lay there in comfortable silence, listening to each other’s steadying breaths. As the high of the orgasm receded, Rene felt herself sinking heavier into the bed. She all she wanted now was to sleep. She turned her head slowly in his direction. His eyes were closed, his cheek pressed into her shoulder. He might have been asleep already.

“Vegard?” she asked quietly.

“hm..?” he grunted in reply.

“Is it okay if I stay the night?”

"....."

There were two seconds in which he didn’t respond, and then he tightened his arm around her, pulling her closer to him, and tangled one of his legs between hers.  
It didn't look like she was going anywhere tonight.


	7. The Decision (by minolyn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all minolyn! After weeks of dating both Calle and Vegard, René feels she has to make a choice between the two. The boys have a surprising revelation and proposition for her. P.S. Threesome smut alert!

This can’t go on.

It’s been weeks, surely the boys are itching for an answer. Slowly but surely you’re falling for both Vegard and Calle, and you still can’t decide between them! You decide you have to end it before any hearts get broken, including yours. Even though the idea of losing both of them saddens you deeply, you call them up and invite them to your house that evening with the dreaded “we need to talk.”

Before you know it there’s a knock on your door. You take a deep breath before opening it and are met with four puppy dog eyes looking at you with such timid expressions, you’re sure they’ve been dreading this moment just about as much as you have.  
Damn, they look gorgeous today. Vegard was rocking the white cotton shirt with three buttons, only two of which were open, just enough to see the black fuzz peeking out from his chest. Calle wore an ordinary tshirt with some unintelligible gibberish on it. You don’t know why, but no one looks as good in a regular old tshirt as Calle does. Your eyes dart back and forth between the chocolatey brown and pale blue. Right now, having them in front of you, you’re so tempted to make something else up and postpone the break up, but you know you shouldn’t. It’s not fair to them.

“Hi guys..” You smile apologetically.

They return nervous smiles and each kiss you on the cheek as you let them in. Vegard’s lips are warm and soft on your skin, the kiss so affectionate it melts your insides. Whilst Calle parts his lips slightly for his, more nipping your cheek lightly and immediately twisting those same insides into a knot.

“Convenient that you both showed up at the same time.” You say as you follow them into the living room.

“Uh, actually we came together.” Vegard says, and Calle continues, “Yeah, we were working together earlier today and so we figured might as well…”

Oh god, you just hope you’re not about to ruin their friendship. But they knew what they were getting into, didn’t they? Hell, if it hasn’t ruined them yet, perhaps this is actually the only way to preserve it…

“Okay, look.. There’s no sense beating about the bush.”

You can’t hold either of their gazes for more than a second. Your eyes constantly dart between them to the floor to the ceiling and the walls, as if searching for a way to make this easier.

“But as much as I love you both..”

“You love us both?” Calle interrupts, cutting off your train of thought.

Should you not have said the word ‘love’? “I.. uh.. well, when I say ‘love’... um, anyway. What I’m trying to say is”

“Wait.” Vegard stops you again, turning all eyes to him, “I think we should tell you something before you go on.”

It’s their turn to search for words as you wait, not knowing what the hell to expect. The longer they silently look at each other thinking, the more paranoid you become. _It’s all been a lie. They’re playing me. It’s a prank, they’re both in on it, neither of them is serious about me it was all in my head…  
_ Finally, Vegard tries.

“We are kind of.. together.”

“What?”

You could honestly not be more confused at this point.

“Vegard and I have been together a long time. We don’t usually go out with other girls..”

“What?” You ask again, but Vegard continues, “but when we saw you at the wedding.. it wasn’t planned, I swear.”

“It’s really the first time we ever both got interested in the same woman” Calle interjects before Vegard adds, “It’s really very lucky, when you think about it.”

“Wait, wait, wait a minute”

you hold up your hands to get them to stop talking. You look at the two of them. Calle’s impossible to read, but you know (or you think you know) you can tell when Vegard is joking and he didn’t look like he was joking at all. “So you guys are a couple?”

They look at each other and Calle replies, “Uh, yeah. I suppose you could say that.”

“So you’re both.. gay.” you say.

They both respond over each other, “eehhh.. ye-no, bisexual would be more accurate.”

“So… what am I to you?” you ask.

Vegard answers immediately, “A beautiful, wonderful woman we’ve both very much enjoyed getting to know these past few weeks.”

“and would like to keep knowing!” Calle adds and Vegard nods, agreeing. They both stare at you expectantly as you try to organize your thoughts. You usually find their ping-pong way of talking endearing, but now it just confuses you more. You only feel now as if you’ve been tricked, toyed with.

“I think you both should leave…”

“No, please!” Vegard pleads.  
They both take a step towards you and Calle speaks next, “I know this is weird, but please hear us out.”

“Look, I just don’t understand what you want from me!” You exclaim, “Is this a joke? Is a fucking hidden camera gonna pop out of nowhere right now?!”

“NO!” They both shout and Calle continues, “Listen, you said yourself that you love us both. You brought us here to tell us you have to end it because you can’t choose between us, didn’t you?”

“I.. I did.” You stutter. Ever the straightforward one, Calle.

“Well, we’re saying that you don’t have to.” Calle then takes Vegard’s hand and they both reach out their free hands to you. “We’re sorry we didn’t tell you this from the beginning, but we didn’t want to scare you off with the idea before we knew that you really liked us both as much as we like you.” Calle’s gaze doesn’t waver as he looks directly into your eyes in dead seriousness.

“Please give us a chance.”

You’re frozen on the spot. This is a dream come true, isn’t it? You kept wishing you could just keep them both, and here this is exactly what they’re suggesting. But fantasy and reality are two very different things. Could this really work? As you’re struggling with this the boys inch their way closer to you and before you realize it, they’re standing so close you can smell their sweet scents mingling into a new smell you’ve begun to recognize as Valle, the combination of both men in your life.

You look up into Vegard’s soft brown eyes, his innocent truth shining through them and the next movement is simultaneous. He brings his lips to yours and Calle finds your neck, both kissing you softly as their hands that aren’t still holding each other reach and roam across your back. Calle kisses his way up your jaw to your lips and Vegard, apparently feeling this, makes way to the other side of your neck, finding your earlobe and suckling it gently.  
Your tongues lap at each other in an increasingly passionate kiss, each of your own hands finds a different face to caress, vastly different textured hair to tangle your fingers into. You’re practically melting into their embrace, you find your knees are actually getting weak from all the sensual touch.

Between the tingling sensation from Vegard’s tongue lightly licking your skin and the sparks flying from Calle’s lips, you become light headed and your legs finally give way. You’re not sure how, but Vegard catches you, slipping his arms under your arpits to keep you from falling. They’re both chuckling as Calle takes your legs and they both carry you to the sofa.

“I don’t know if I’m going to be able to handle you both at the same time..” you sigh.

They place you gently on the couch, Vegard sitting down behind you and resting your head on his lap and Calle getting comfortable between your legs.

“We promise to take it easy on you until you get used to it.”

You gaze down at Calle’s face, looking at you with a playful grin. What’s he got into his head now?  
He slowly creeps up your body until he’s partially lying on top of you with his face above yours. Vegard’s hands are in your hair, and you can feel Calle’s breath on your face. His lips dance lightly over yours but don’t touch, even though you try to lean up to catch them in a kiss. He only smiles into your eyes and sneaks a hand to your crotch. While he caresses you through your pants he tilts his head up and the two men share a kiss in front of you for the first time. It’s true that you’re being gently stimulated already by his fingers, but you’d be lying if you’d say the arousal that’s building inside isn’t also due to the sight above you. One of Vegard’s hands wanders to your chest, tracing his fingers along the fabric of your shirt before slipping under it and cupping your breast.  
Between the touching and watching their sexy tongue-dance your breaths are getting more shallow. Finally, they break their kiss and look down at you. When they see your expression of aroused wonderment they both smile. Calle’s hand slips into your panties and slides a finger between your ‘lips’.

“Oh my, enjoying the show are we?” His blue eyes light up when he encounters the wetness they’ve inspired.

“Mm I can feel it on this end too!” Vegard teases, squeezing one of your hardened nipples between his fingers.

“Jesus christ, you guys…” you groan and cover your face with your hands.

“Now now, it’s nothing to be ashamed of!” Vegard laughs and pries one of your hands away, slipping his fingers between yours. “We know we’re irresistably hot.” Calle says, nipping your newly exposed cheek.

“Oh, well speak for yourself.” Vegard says, and Calle looks up at him,

“Come now, Vegard, this is no time to be modest. We’re trying to win the girl over here.”

“Right, yes, uh.. Babe, you know we’re smokin’ just admit you wanna get wiv us.” Vegard stammers and turns on his gangsta impression, sending both you and Calle into a giggling fit. In all the hilarity Calle’s finger surprisingly slips into you, jolting you back into the reality. You cough a moan of pleasure and the blond man takes the opportunity to start pumping it in and out of your slowly. Vegard’s hands resume their active attention to your breasts, kneading them almost roughly and each man takes over a side of your face with licks and kisses.

Soon all this stimulation is sending you into a frenzy. Your hands fly about blindly, tugging at their shirts and hairs to no real avail. But the men get the message, Vegard letting go of your breasts to pull your shirt over your head. Once that’s off you grab his own shirt and help him out of it. Calle has to slip his fingers out of you in order to allow you both to yank his shirt off, and for a minute all are focussed on him and his smooth chest.

He wraps his arms around you both as he falls back onto the sofa and climb on top of him, Vegard and yourself licking and kissing him all over, making his eyelids flutter shut and his mouth fall open, clearly enjoying the attention he was getting. Suddenly your hands meet Vegard’s at the buttons of Calle’s trousers. You look at each other for a second and he smiles through the curtain of black curls veiling his face, “Um, ladies first!” You chuckle in response and set to work unbuttoning.

You finally free Calle of all his clothes and get to work on pleasuring him. You’ve had plenty of practice by now, and in no time at all you have him twitching and moaning under your lips and fingers. You’re so focused on him at first you don’t notice Vegard coming up behind you. But it becomes impossible to ignore as he pulls down your pants and soaked underwear, gently biting one of your ass-cheeks in the process.

He spreads your legs as far as they’ll go on the couch slips his tongue between your folds. You almost lose it right there and the vibrations from your vocal chords reach Calle’s sensitive cock which is buried deep in your mouth, making him groan along with you. And so, by extension, Vegard pleasures you both as he tickles your clit with the tip of his tongue and laps up your sweet juices.

Finally, you just can’t take any more teasing. You get up and turn around, climbing over Vegard’s lap and straddling him. Calle glues himself to your back, reaches around your chest and grabs your tits while nibbling and sucking on your shoulder as you lower yourself down onto the other’s throbbing manhood. You both sigh at the initial penetration and then start kissing passionately as you grind your pelvis against his.

One of Vegard’s strong hands kneads your thigh and the other disappears past your waist. It’s a while longer before you realize from Calle’s ragged breathing that he must be jerking him off while you’re riding him. The slender man behind you has his face buried in the back of your neck, moaning in perfect harmony with you and the other. He reaches one hand down your front, finds your clit and starts rubbing it at twice the speed of Vegard’s thrusts into you.

You’re the first to climax, obviously, but you keep riding through it, never stopping your movement up and down Vegard’s shaft. You can feel his arm working Calle slapping rapidly against your hip, the blond’s breathing getting quicker by the second.

“I’m getting close..” He announces in a deep hoarse voice against your skin.

You turn your head to one side and all your faces come together, tongues meeting and licking each other, panting and breathing each other’s hot air.   
Calle lets out an uncharacteristically high moan, you feel his arms tighten around your body as Vegard strokes him through his orgasm. Once he’s done Calle falls over to the other side of the couch, desperately trying to catch his breath.

But there’s no rest for you yet.

In the heat of the moment Vegard picks you up and flips both of you over so you’re lying on your back and he’s on top of you, taking full control of the situation.   
You wrap your legs around his waist as he plunges into you again and again, deep hard thrusts rocking you to your very core. You both grunt in unison with every thrust and you dig your nails into his back as you feel another orgasm coming on. When you hit climax you clench your pussy walls around his cock, sending him over the edge as well and he arches his back, throwing his head back in a long drawn out groan and coming inside you.

Vegard lays panting on top of you, your arms still thrown limply across his back. One of your legs has dropped off the side of the sofa.  
Your eyes are closed and you bask in the afterglow of what might possibly have been the best sex you’ve ever had with either one of them, when suddenly the added weight of Calle’s body presses onto you. He’s laid himself on top of Vegard, kissing his shoulder before looking into your eyes with a smile.

“I think that went rather well, don’t you?”

You attempt to respond but only a cough comes out because the weight of both men is kind of too much for your chest to handle. Vegard, who seemed to have been out of it until that very moment, pushes up his upper body along with Calle’s dead-weight to allow you to breathe. They both look at you expectantly. You glance from one set of beautiful eyes to the other and laugh,

“You two are going to be the death of me, I just know it!”


	8. Change of Plans (A Revalle Story by Renebu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renebu wrote this installment.   
> A blizzard disrupts the trio's travel plans. What René discovers at home helps take her relationship with Calle and Vegard to the next level. Smut alert!

As the cab pulls into your driveway, you can barely see your house through the blizzard. Flying is never all that fun, but an extra six hours of waiting in airports through cancellations and delays makes it a nightmare. After a few weeks of grueling travel, tonight was supposed to be a romantic homecoming with just you and Calle before he is gone for several days, and Vegard already left today for a week of tour dates. Managing this relationship is becoming difficult, but three months in, the strong attraction you have for each other keeps it going. You’ve even discussed all moving in together, but for now you’re still shuttling between cities and residences.

You see Calle’s car in your drive and a faint light on through the bedroom window. A smile comes to your face as you realize he’s waited for you. Your phone had long died and you weren’t able to let him know you were on your way. At least you’re home now and there may be a bright spot after all. Thinking he may be asleep, you enter the house quietly so you won’t disturb him. The kitchen still has the aroma of a home-cooked meal, something you haven’t enjoyed in a while. The dining table has a beautiful bouquet of flowers and is set for two...and it looks like both settings were used. “Hmmmm,” you think to yourself, “I wonder who joined him?”

As you pour yourself a glass of what’s left of the bottle of wine on the table, you hear familiar voices coming softly from the bedroom. Is Vegard here as well? Sultry jazz music is playing on the stereo and you hear playful laughter from the two men in your life. You realize you may be stumbling on a rare opportunity to see these men together without your involvement. Since they revealed their relationship to you and included you in it, you seemed to be in the center, getting all the attention from them. You’ve never seen them romantically just as a duo and the possibility to observe them in action excites you in a new way.

Taking off your shoes, you quietly make your way down the hall and see the bedroom door is ajar, and you’re getting there just in time. You see your men standing face-to-face, hips swaying together to the music, cupping each other’s faces in their hands for a deep kiss. Without even a twinge of jealousy, you realize your heart is racing and hope it can’t be heard from beyond the door you’re crouched behind. Calle, usually the more assertive of the two in the bedroom, first runs his fingers through Vegard’s curly locks, then brings his hands down to begin unbuttoning his lover’s shirt. Vegard reciprocates, never breaking their kiss.

The shirts are soon off and Calle pushes Vegard onto your bed, causing the darker man to break into a wide grin. They are now urgently working on removing Vegard’s belt and suit pants, and he asks Calle, “fold those up, would you? This is all I have to wear back to the airport tomorrow morning.” The blond one begins to oblige and turns toward the door. You duck out of view just in time and do your best to stifle a gasp. You don’t want to be discovered yet!

“Do you hear something?” Vegard asks and Calle stops for a moment. “I don’t think so. It is pretty windy outside. Now where were we?” You hear Calle return his full attention to Vegard and you reposition yourself for a better view through the door opening. Honey and chocolate hair is now merged as Calle is on top of Vegard, kissing him passionately on the lips, hands exploring the tufts of hair on his chest and squeezing his muscular arms. You see Vegard spread his legs slightly, rutting his growing member against Calle’s active thigh. Although you’re frozen in position, you feel as if you’re being touched yourself, judging from the spreading warmth in your loins.

Calle makes his way down Vegard’s body with kisses and nibbles, making the darker one giggle and squirm whenever he hits a ticklish spot. When he finally reaches the waistband of his (and your) lover’s black boxers, he grasps them and gently pulls them down along those delicious thighs, revealing a fully erect cock. Calle hungrily takes the pulsing shaft deep into his mouth and you hear a new kind of low growl emit from Vegard. Your senses remind you what that cock feels like when it is deep inside and you nearly have an orgasm just watching these two beautiful men enjoy each other so uninhibitedly.

Vegard continues to moan and runs his fingers through Calle’s silky hair as the blond’s mouth maintains a steady pace. Calle reaches a free hand up to Vegard’s mouth, placing two fingers to be instinctively licked and sucked, lubricating them for Calle’s next move. Vegard shifts himself a bit further up the bed so his legs open wider, knees bent, fully exposing himself to his eager lover. 

Now you’re really intrigued, because for whatever reason, the guys haven’t included you in this part of their sex lives yet. You’ve never experienced anal sex yourself and you haven’t seen them engage in it during your lovemaking sessions. You’re mesmerized as you watch Calle further explore Vegard’s nether regions with his hands and tongue, and you watch Vegard’s expression of ecstasy caused by Calle’s touch. 

Calle gives Vegard a slow, tantalizing lick from the base of his balls all the way to the top of his throbbing shaft, making Vegard shudder underneath him. He rises up, standing to undo his jeans and let them drop to the floor. “You’ve stayed here more often, Vegard. Is there any lube around?” You’re mortified, because there is, in your nightstand drawer with some of your personal toys. This is a piece of your sex life you haven’t yet shared with the boys.

“You know, I think I saw her get it out of the nightstand drawer once. Check in there.” You curse him for being so observant. Calle opens the drawer and you see him grin from ear to ear, “Well, well, well, now I know why René isn’t devastated on the weekends we can’t be with her. Have you seen this impressive collection, Vegard?” You watch in horror as Vegard rolls over to check out your secret stash with Calle.

Their sexy passion has turned to curiosity as they take out your toys and speculate on how you use them. One has a particularly loud buzz when turned on, and they both break into fits of laughter when it vibrates out of Calle’s hand and spins around on the bed of its own volition. You’re glad they are laughing so hard they don’t notice you in the hallway doing the same. After a few minutes of playtime, Calle returns the toys to the drawer and says, “I guess we shouldn’t try to use these ourselves without her permission, but I did find the lube!” 

He tosses the bottle to Vegard and jumps back on the bed. Your naked lovers are getting back into the swing of it, rolling around on the bed, tongues dancing in each other’s mouths, grasping for each other’s cocks. The sounds they elicit from each other with every move are driving you wild. So wild, in fact, you forget you’re hiding and a breathy moan escapes from your own lips. They do hear this, and stop suddenly in an alert embrace.

Calle sees you peeking from behind the door, “René, is that you?” You emerge sheepishly, certain they’ll notice the extreme blush warming your face. “Darling! I’m so glad you made it home!” Vegard sits up, beckoning you to join them. “My flight was cancelled until the morning and we didn’t think you’d be back until then.” He suddenly realizes the scene you’ve entered; Calle caught on a bit sooner and has a concerned look on his face.

You’re still embarrassed about spying on them, so you try to play it off, “I hope I haven’t interrupted a nice romantic evening for you two.” Calle jumps up, uncharacteristically covering himself with a throw pillow, taking your hand and kissing it, “not at all, René. In fact this evening just improved 100 percent. You complete us, you know.” Vegard interjects, “actually, you would improve the evening approximately 33-1/3%, assuming we all play equal roles in this relationship…” 

You both turn to look at Vegard as he goes on, and he realizes his fact-checker side is showing. He also realizes his nakedness is showing and reaches for a pillow, revealing the bottle of lube on the bed. Both of your men try to read the look on your face. “So I have to admit something to you,” you have a hard time looking them in the eyes, but you’re realizing the entire scene before you is pretty comical. “I got home about a half hour ago and have been watching you.” Both men lean in a bit, with a fascinated look on their faces.

“Please don’t be mad at me! I guess I was intrigued by what your relationship was like before I came into the picture…especially the sexual side of your relationship. My experience is pretty vanilla and you’re opening up my world to lots of new experiences.” Vegard snorts out a laugh, surprising even himself, “the stuff in that drawer over there seems pretty spicy, my dear!” Calle, still holding your hand, glares a bit at Vegard, then looks back into your eyes to reassure you, “I think we all still have more of ourselves to reveal to each other. We haven’t been together all that long and there is a lot to discover, don’t you think?”

Calle then moves in even closer, dropping the pillow, wrapping his arms around you, kissing you so deeply you can taste Vegard’s essence on his lips and tongue. You moan into each other’s mouths as you see Vegard recline back on the bed, touching himself back to arousal at the sight of his two lovers enjoying each other. He grins and asks, “so you saw what we were about to do. Would you like to join us?”

You smile at both of them and push away from Calle, “you know, I’m awfully tired. Do you mind if I just sit over here and watch? I really would like to see what the two of you do to each other without me.” You step over to the chair across the room and Calle moves over to the nightstand. “Likewise, young lady!” he laughs wickedly as he throws the largest and loudest of your toys toward you. You catch it and smile as you begin to disrobe, happy to be home.


	9. Another Dinner on the Floor (a ReValle story by minolyn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was actually the first real ReValle (René, Vegard and Calle) anon story, which was so intriguing it prompted the saga. From the perspective of an established relationship with the trio, a snapshot of life together with the threesome who have recently moved in together. Smut alert!

You and Vegard have been out all day shopping around for a new dining room table. You tried to hit the second hand stores but you just couldn’t agree on anything and ended up driving to IKEA and picking something out there. You had already moved into your new apartment weeks ago but there were still some pieces missing from your dream home. All of you leading very busy lives; it’s hard to find time to shop for things like furniture together.

Finally back home you both struggle together to unload the packaged pieces of the table from the car. 

Thank goodness you got a place only on the second floor.  
Slowly but surely, all pieces make it upstairs. You lean on the wall gasping for breath from the exertion and Vegard fumbles around for the keys, panting just as heavily, his hair a wild but beautiful mess. But before he manages to slip the key into the lock, the door opens.

“You’ve been here the whole time??” Vegard exclaims, and you yourself are surprised and irritated to see the slender blond standing in the doorway with a blank expression, “Why the fuck didn’t you answer your phone? We had to drag all this crap up here ourselves!”

Calle looked from one set of angry eyes to the other and simply replied, “I was busy.”

“Oh, doing what?” You fold your arms on your chest.

“You’ll see.” He sneered.

“Well, anyway, you can help me carry it all in now, René’s done enough already. I’ll just take off my coat..”

You both make a move to go inside, but Calle holds his hand firmly on the door frame, refusing you both entrance. In response to your incredulous looks he points sharply at his own chest. This is when you realize he’s wearing his ‘kiss the cook’ apron. “Oh come on.. Can’t we get out of our coats first?” You ask as Vegard sighs.

“Not until you’ve paid the toll.” Calle states plainly.

“Oh, alright fine!” you say and stand on your tip toes to kiss him.

He catches your chin, stopping you and says, “and no cop outs! A real one please.”

You roll your eyes, barely suppressing your smile, and give him a lingering kiss on the lips. He finally raises his arm high enough to let you slip in and then takes it back down before Vegard.

“You too now.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Vegard says and presses his lips onto Calle’s for a full three seconds before pulling away.

Walking into the apartment a delicious scent hits your nostrils as you remove your soaked coat. Any trace of irritation is completely removed from you both as you realize Calle has been busy with dinner. You take Vegard’s coat from his hands, allowing him to join Calle in the hallway to carry the packaged pieces inside. After hanging the coats to dry you sneak into the kitchen for a looksee.

“Don’t you dare touch anything!” Calle calls from the next room, “I don’t want you ruining my dinner!”

“When have I ever..?” You start to call back, but a crash stops you midsentence. You rush back into the hallway to find both your men on the floor, Vegard on his knees trying to get the largest package unstuck from the corner Calle is now trapping in flat on his ass.

“Are you okay??” You ask, hurrying to help out.

“Yeah, fine.” Calle grunts and with a final heave you all free the package from the corner and lean it against the wall.

Vegard rests his hands on his hips, breathing heavily. “I really don’t think I'm up to assembling this thing tonight.” He says.

“That’s okay. I’ve got us all set up on the floor anyway.” Calle pats him on the shoulder and snakes past him into the kitchen to check on the food. Vegard sighs and continues to stare at the large package leaning against the wall. You walk up to him and place a hand on each of his shoulders, leaning your body against his.

“You really wanted to do it tonight, huh?”

He looks down and puts his hands on your waist, “tired of eating on the floor…” he said almost sulkily.

You smile and kiss him softly, “It’s just one last time, sweetie. We already have the table. Tomorrow’s Sunday, we can put it together morning.”

He looks into your eyes and half smiles in response, and then kisses you again.

“We?” He asks when the kiss is over, raising one eyebrow. You roll your eyes, “I mean, YOU..”

“That’s right. I'm not letting either one of you near a hammer ever again.”

Dinner was delicious, despite the back ache of having to eat on the floor yet again. Calle pampered you both with a meal that totally made up his lack of participation in the table-shopping process. By the end of the meal both your men are lying across the pillows sprawled on the floor, with their heads in your lap. You have one hand twirling the dark curls and the other running through the blond strands.

Conversation is light. Just the everyday routine debates on how was work and do we really like the bed where it is.

“I still think it would be better against the opposite wall.”

“Calle, we’ve been over this. The closet won’t fit on the other side, it has to be there.” Vegard sighs.

“But the closet doesn’t even have to be in the bedroom, we can put it in the hallway or something.”

“Excuse me, I need the closet in the bedroom.” You interject finally, “The bed stays where it is. I like it there.”

Calle turns his head slightly to look up at you, and you give him a look he knows to mean ‘let it go, Calle.’  
You notice Vegard’s head is getting heavier on your thigh. Looking up at the clock you see it’s only 9pm, but the man has been shopping and lugging around heavy table parts all day. It was probably as good a time as any for bed. You tap your fingers lightly on his cheek to wake him and the three of you get up and start clearing the floor from dishes.

Thanks to team effort, within no time you’re all scooting into bed. Vegard’s breathing slows almost the second his head hits the pillow on his preferred side of the bed. Calle rests his chin on your shoulder as you both watch him for a minute, his lips slightly parted and all the muscles in his face relaxing one after the other as he slips away into unconsciousness.

“I wish I could fall asleep like that.” Calle says. You shift to lie on your back in order to look at him properly. “Don’t we all?”

He leans on his elbow beside you and smiles quietly, bringing up his other hand to trace a finger lightly across your face. When it reaches your lips you part them slightly, and he runs it back and forth slowly along your bottom lip.

You never break eye contact. On a whim you bring your tongue out and lick his fingertip, making him chuckle, but he doesn’t pull it away. Instead he slips it slightly into your mouth and you respond by tonguing it as seductively as possible. He stares mesmerized at your mouth, against your hip you feel his budding arousal. Without even being aware of it, his face draws nearer and nearer to yours, until you finally lift your head off the pillow slightly and kiss him deeply. Your tongue explores his mouth, finding his and dancing with it as he tilts his head to one side to make the act more comfortable. His hand finds your side and caresses up and down your body, sensually feeling the curve of your hip and your thigh.  
You reach your hand into his shorts and grab the shaft of his now half erect penis, and begin tugging it gently. In response to this, his hand leaves your side and reaches instead between your legs. He rubs your vulva in circular motions over the fabric of your panties and your back arches slightly as pleasure starts tingling all through your nether regions. You moan quietly into his mouth and spread your legs slightly.

When one of your spreading legs presses into him he takes it as a cue to climb in between them. The change makes you take your hand out of his shorts and you instead slide both hands under his shirt to gently drag your nails up and down his back whilst he slowly dry-humps you and you raise your hips to meet him. His lips find your neck and he flicks his long skillful tongue along your skin, tickling in a most arousing way.

“Ahem, so should I move myself to the spare room, or..?”

You both snap your heads in Vegard’s direction. He’s blinking sleepily at you both with an amused grin, his head resting on his arm. You wonder now how long he’s been awake.

“We thought you were far off in dreamland by now.” You giggle. Calle has paused his motions but you don’t stop your hands from travelling up and down his back.

“Well, I can’t very well go back to sleep now, can I?”

He shifts his body uncomfortably, the way he does when he has to accommodate an erection, you recognize.  
“C’mere then.” Calle reaches out and grabs Vegard by the back of the neck, pulling him towards you both. He takes charge of his lips as you go for his neck, clearing the stubble and choosing a softer spot just above his shoulder. You slide one arm under his body and across his back, nudging him closer to close your circle of love.  
When he’s close enough you reach down and squeeze his firm ass making his hard bulge jerk against your leg and Calle resumes grinding against your pelvis while still kissing Vegard with increasing passion. Vegard’s hand searches blindly for the edge of your tunic, eventually finds its way underneath it and cups your breast, squeezing it lightly in his powerful hand before pinching the nipple between his finger and thumb.

You gasp at the sensation, catching their attention and they break their kiss, both now looking down at you with pleased smiles on their faces. They both act simultaneously. Vegard lowers face to your other breast and, still looking at your face, starts flicking your nipple with his tongue. His breath on your now damp skin sends shivers down your spine. Calle slides off your panties and buries his face between your legs.

Your reaction is intense and immediate. Your first moan is so loud you even surprise yourself and modestly try to be quieter about the ones that follow. You are after all, in an apartment building in the middle of the night. Vegard latches full on to your nipple and starts sucking and nibbling while vigorously massaging the other breast. Calle is lapping away at your vulva, taking turns between wiggling his tongue inside you and flicking it on your clit, sending shock waves through your body.

“Oh god, one of you get inside me NOW!”

You gasp, your hips bucking involuntarily as Calle’s tongue swirls around inside you one last time. He lifts his head from between your legs and exchanges a look with Vegard. You’ve been at this so many times, it takes them only that one glance to communicate their way of sharing you tonight. Calle grabs you by the waist and helps you turn around. You’re on your knees and elbows, facing Vegard’s crotch and you can feel Calle pressing up against your behind.

Without thinking twice about it you wrap your lips around the head of his cock and swirl your tongue around the sensitive skin. He moans his pleasure and slides his fingers into your hair. Calle on the other end rubs his member teasingly around your opening for a few seconds before your thrust your hips backwards aggressively. Since you’re more than adequately lubricated, he slips into you with ease and you let out a long muffled groan at the penetration, taking Vegard deeper into your mouth.

In no time he’s pounding into you fast, the vibrations of which travel through your body to Vegard, who throws his head back as you start bobbing your head to a slightly slower rhythm, his shaft sliding in and out of your hot mouth. He’s leaning back on one hand while the other clutches your head, every once in a while feverishly travelling down to squeeze your shoulder and the back of your neck.

Eventually the pleasure shooting through your body becomes too intense for you to concentrate properly on the blowjob. You drop your head to rest on Vegard’s inner thigh, panting heavily and grabbing his cock with your hand instead. This way you can match Calle’s pace and it soon becomes a race of who can work faster, Calle is drilling into you with all he’s got, and you’re pumping away on Vegard, whose hips are now jerking involuntarily into your hand.

Like a perfectly synchronized swimmers, Vegard’s short gasping breathes, your increasingly higher pitched cries and Calle’s jerkily erratic thrusts all signal your upcoming climaxes. You’re the first to come, throwing caution to the wind and screaming your pleasure for the whole city to hear. Vegard is quick to follow, groaning loudly as he comes all over your hand and his chest. Calle lasts a full ten seconds longer before exploding into your now shaking body. He stays inside you another minute until he finally starts to soften, then he pulls out and you both fall into your sides. He spoons you and hugs your tummy with both arms and you absentmindedly plant a kiss on Vegard’s thigh, slowly letting go of his deflating member.

You hold your gooey hand over your shoulder and nudge Calle’s legs with your foot. He grunts uncomprehendingly and you nudge him again.

Calle sniffs and lifts his head.  
Seeing your hand he understands, takes your wrist and starts licking your fingers clean. He was always the one with the taste for that stuff, you could never quite get used to it. Vegard reaches over to the bedside table, grabs a few tissues lying in wait and cleans himself off.

You’re in some state of limbo between asleep and awake when they finish their cleanup rearrange your limp body to lie between them with your head on a pillow. Calle is at your back, his whole body pressed against yours and his hand lightly cupping your breast. Vegard’s chin rests against your forehead, his hand between your cheek and the pillow and his leg draped over both your and Calle’s legs.

Peacefully intertwined the happy trio fall asleep, knowing that no one will wake up offended to find you’ve all later disentangled into your own sleeping positions during the night.


	10. The Accident (by minolyn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the only smut-free chapters so far (I don't know what got into me).   
> Another episode in the ReValle life, in which Rene must hurry to the hospital, for Calle and Vegard have gotten into an accident on the way to work...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and it's really fucking fluffy too.  
> Hint: Vegard is high on painkillers.

You always made a point of never answering your phone during meetings at work, but the damn thing had been buzzing in your pocket for minutes on end. Whoever it was clearly wasn’t taking the hint. Finally, you slip it out of your pocket and see that it’s Calle calling you. For the 5th time in a row.  
He knows you’re at work, and he knows that when you don’t answer it’s for a reason. A twinge of worry creeps up in the back of your mind and you ask to be excused from the meeting. You make your way out into the hallway as discreetly as possible, and once you’ve shut the door behind you, answer the call.

“Hello?”

“Rene?”

Just from the one word you can hear he’s breathless and distraught.

“Yes, Calle. I'm it a meeting, are you okay?”

It’s another moment or two before he answers, “No.. I.. it’s Vegard, he’s..”

The aforementioned twinge spreads rapidly through your body and you’re wishing he would just spit it out. “What’s wrong? What happened?” You try not to yell, afraid of making him even more freaked out than he sounded.

“We’re at the hospital, I-“

“WHAT hospital?!” you bark a little too loudly and your voice echoes in the hallway. He’s silent for only another second and he gives you the name of the hospital. You tell him you’ll be there as soon as you can and walk back into the conference room to tell them you have to leave. Within minutes you’re in the parking lot zigzagging through cars to find your own. You’re regretting now that you hadn’t stayed on the line a little longer to ask Calle what actually happened. He sounded scared, his voice broke when he finally managed to say something, as if he had been crying. God, what could possibly have happened?  
They were supposed to be at the studio today, recording an episode, you knew that much. Could something have happened to Vegard during filming? It was kind of early for that though, they couldn’t have arrived at the studio more than two hours ago.

“Fucking start already, you piece of shit!” You shout at the car and it splutters to life on the third try. The better car was with the boys today.

Traffic was merciful and you made it to the hospital in 20 minutes. Once you’d gotten rid of the car you rushed inside and dialed Calle’s number to find out where they were. Even before he answered you saw him pacing up and down a hallway to your left. You hang up your phone and rush to him. He has his back to you and is just realizing the call is dead when he hears you coming and spins around.  
His eyes are red, his hair is a mess (But that’s nothing new) and he looks generally disheveled. Your eyes meet but almost immediately he lowers them and looks at your shoes instead.

“Calle, please tell me what happened. Where is he?” You practically beg, grabbing both of his arms. He shuts his eyes tightly, clenching and unclenching his fists.

“We were in an accident, on the way to work…” he begins. Oh god..

“What happened?” you ask again, scanning his face for any additional information it might give. He takes a deep breath and continues, though he still won’t open his eyes.

“We were just talking, on our way to the studio… I don’t know what happened, I guess I wasn’t paying attention or something… Maybe.. maybe I ran a red light, I don’t…” He starts rambling and you place a hand on either side of his face.

“Calle, look at me.”

He opens his bloodshot eyes, shimmering with unwept tears, and looks into yours. “What happened.”

“A truck ran into Vegard’s side of the car. We spun around and hit a telephone pole. Someone called the paramedics right away. Vegard was crushed under the car door..”

“Was he awake?” You interrupt.

The question seems to make him worse, the crease between his eyebrows deepens and he chokes before answering. “Yes..” He answers, and you can tell the memory is still too fresh in his mind. You try to move on to something more productive.

“Where is he now?”

He practically hiccups the words, taking sharp breaths between them,

“They’re… They’re trying to… Make him stop.. b-bleeding…”

And finally he can’t hold on anymore and he bursts out sobbing, “I'm so sorry, Rene! This wouldn’t have happened if he’d been driving! I don’t know what happened, I didn’t see..!”

You’re very near to tears yourself, but he’s so distraught you somehow find it in yourself to be strong for him and bring him closer to you for a hug. He wraps his arms around you and holds on to you for dear life, as if you’ve just affirmed you don’t hate him for what has happened.  You’ve never seen him like this before. He’d vulnerable with you, sure, but he was always the more collected one of your love triangle.

You stand there in the middle of the hallway in a tight embrace for several long minutes. Then you see a doctor and a nurse coming out of an elevator down the hall, pushing along a gurney. You recognize the head of dark curly hair almost immediately and pull away from Calle, taking his hand instead and speed-walking towards them. The doctor stops in front of you and the nurse continues rolling Vegard away into a room to your right. In the glimpse you catch of him, he seems conscious though just barely so. He looked very sweaty and his entire right leg is wrapped up.

“Mrs. Ylvisåker?” The doctor asks you. You force your eyes off the back of the gurney and turn to the doctor.

“uh.. no. Um.. I'm his girlfriend?” The doctor nods and turns to Calle, “And you are..?”

“I'm his boyfriend.” He answers without hesitation. Ever the blunt one, even in his state.

The doctor blinks at him. He was obviously trying to figure out whether Calle was kidding or not. This was always people’s reaction to the fact, but there were more pressing matters now. “How is he, doctor?” You ask, bringing his attention back to you. He seems to be relieved at your interruption of the awkward moment.

“He’ll be fine. His leg got crushed pretty bad, but we’ve managed to repair most of the damage. We’ll have to operate again later and he will have to wear a cast for a while, but..”

You both breathe a sigh of relief. Calle wraps one arm around your shoulders and leans his forehead against your temple.

“Is he awake? Can we see him?”

“Yes, you can go in and see him. He’s still a bit groggy, but he should be able to recognize you.”

You thank the doctor and pass by the nurse coming out of the room just as you go in.  
A blanket now covers the bottom half of his body. You can see some black and blue marks on his arms and another bandage on his cheek that you didn’t notice before. You take a seat beside him and Calle goes around to the far end to sit on his other side. Vegard’s eyes are just barely open, his head tilted in your direction, but when you sit down they flutter slightly wider and he raises his gaze to your face.  
In the corner of your eye you see Calle fighting with all his might to keep himself together at the sight of him, his own face a collection of lines illustrating his internal struggle. You lean in closer to Vegard, looking into his glazed eyes, trying to understand if he even really sees you.

“Vegard..?” You ask quietly.

“Rene.. What are you doing here..?” He drags out the end of your name and blinks slowly before continuing with his question.

“You got hurt, baby. Where else would I be?” You answer, gently caressing his cheek.

“I got hurt…” he repeated. It wasn’t a question.

He said it in kind of a childish way. This is when it dawned on you that he was probably still partially anesthetized.  
“The car got hurt too…” he added.You almost laughed.

“Did Calle get hurt?” He asked then, and he suddenly seemed just a tad more focused. “ah..” You start, but then look up at Calle sitting across from you. You realize you had no idea how he was and just assumed he was alright having that he was standing and unattended. The guilt must have shown in your face, because Calle smiles at you reassuringly and says, “I'm fine, Vegard.”

“Calle?”

At the sound of the other man’s voice, Vegard started turning his head in the direction it came from. Calle takes his hand inches himself closer to him, “Here. I'm here.”  
Vegard’s head finally drops to his other shoulder and he looks at him, a goofy little smile slowly pulling at the corners of his lips, “heyyyyy babyyyy..” He slurs, making both of you snort with uncomfortable laughter.

“Whachu doin’ so far away..?”

“I'm not far away, baby, I'm right here.”

Calle smiles from ear to ear apparently relieved that Vegard was worried about him.

“Yeah, but if you’re over there I can’t look at Rene, and if Rene’s… over there.. I can’t look at you, and then when I look at you I..” Vegard starts blabbering, nodding his head back and forth slightly, until Calle cuts him off, laughing as he says, “Okay, okay, here.. I'll come sit by Rene and then you can look at both of us, alright?”

“Yaaayyyyyy…” Vegard croaks, following Calle with his eyes as he picks up the chair and carries it over to your side of the bed.

You smile at him and take his hand when he sits back down, and then place your other hand on the top of Vegard’s head, fiddling with his curls lightly. He stares at the both of you, a lazy smile on his face, for several moments and then he says, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Both you and Calle reply, and then look at each other with awkward smiles. Vegard chuckles and says, “I love that…” as if he’d expected that to happen.  
You both laugh and you lean over and kiss Calle lovingly on the cheek.

“oh no..” Vegard suddenly says, calling the attention back to himself again.

“What’s wrong?” You ask with concern.

“The car got hurt..” he says, a sad-boy frown suddenly taking over his features.

“Never mind that, sweetie..” You say softly.

“But if you’re both here, then the car has nobody…” he continues.

“I'll go sit with the car later, if it makes you feel better.” Calle says, putting his hand on his again.

“Okay..” Vegard says quietly, and after a long pause he adds, “..Should have taken the other car. That one’s a piece of shit.”


	11. Rene's Little Helpers (by minolyn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minolyn here. I've been asked to write a little something about Calle trying on Rene's clothes while she's trying to decide what to wear to a summer party.  
> It's short, but sweet.

“Honeys, I’m home!” Vegard called out to the house as he walked in through the front door, dragging behind him a smallish suitcase he had with him for the several day out of town trip he just came back from. That joke had turned from funny to routine long ago. Calle wandered out into the entrance hall to greet him, a bright smile on his face and a knee-length, flowing, flowery dress on the rest of him.

“Hei! Welcome home!” He said happily and came in for a hug. 

“Hei, look at you!” Vegard said, taking a second glance at the dress once they parted from the embrace, “Isn’t that Rene’s?”

“Yeah. I’m helping her decide what to wear for the summer party tomorrow.”

“By trying on her clothes?” Vegard smiled skeptically and suddenly a shout came from the bedroom.

“If you can call that helping!”

Both men burst into laughter, each keeping one arm around the other and Calle touching his forehead to Vegard’s. “Come on, you guys... Help me out here!” Another call came. She sounded frustrated and weary, they figured they’d better comply.

“Why don’t you just wear what Calle’s wearing?” Vegard called back, and Calle had to stifle another giggle.

“Are you kidding me? I’m not wearing it now, he looks better in it than I do.. Please, Vegard, just come in here, have a look and for heaven’s sake don’t try anything on!”

  
Laughter spilled from them once more, but Vegard responded, “Alright, I’m coming..” and then murmured to Calle before letting go of his grip around his waist, “She’s right though, you totally look better.” to which Calle replied just as quickly and quietly, “I know.” and they made their way across the hall into the bedroom.


End file.
